rockstarfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Kidnapped!
"Hey, my girl Olivia got kidnapped by fucking Puerto Ricans and I want her back. This guy knows where she's being held at. If she does, do not bother coming back. You'll have to find your own jobs. Hell, maybe work at Burger Shot." -Pete explaining the job to Ray. 'Kidnapped! '''is the fourth mission of GTA Lakeside City. Pete's girlfriend Olivia has been kidnapped by some Puerto Ricans during a night out. Pete hires Ray to bring her back. Location: North Grove Reward: $5000 Conditions of mission failure *Wasted *Busted *Olivia died on the job. Pete won't be happy with you! *You have pushed Ted too hard. Just stuff him in a garbage and say he got away. Walkthrough The mission begins with Pete ringing Ray. Pete says he has a "special" job for him, and should come down to the cafe at North Grove. At the cafe, Pete gives a picture of Olivia and says she has been kidnapped. He gives another picture of a Puerto Rican named Ted. He explains he knows where she is and should "beat him out of it". At the alleyway, Ted should be there. Ray will ask him where Olivia is at, and Ted will say ''"I ain't telling you shit". Punch him, and he'll say " Why don't you give up? You really hit like a bitch!". Punch him again, and Ray will say "Okay, I won't ask again". Ted finally tells where she's at. Interrogation success. You can either get going, waste him, piss on him and go, or knock him out. Go to the hideout located in Summerfield. When you get there, either get the sniper rifle, or go up to the guard and kill him. There will be a bodyguard around back. Either snap his neck, knife him, knock him out, or blast him with the M4. There will be a door nearby. Make sure you lunge at the bodyguard so you won't catch his attention. If he walks by looking at your direction, you will get wasted automatically. Go to the kitchen, there will be another bodyguard there. Press A on Xbox 360 (X on PS3, W on PC) so you can ask him where Olivia is at. She'll be at a door on the left. When you open the door, there will be about 5 goons. Do not use grenades to kill them, or the mission will fail (Olivia will die). When you wasted them, go up to Olivia. You have finally found her, but she's still knocked out. Carry her, and head for the garage. There will be a Huntley Sport waiting for you. Olivia should be okay in the back for a while, but you need to find the keys for this car. You can't just simply hot wire it. Go down to the basement, and kill the watcher. The keys are on the table once you're done. Get back to the garage, and enter the vehicle. More goons have been called, so drive to Pine Bridge. Once you're there, a goon will be on the top of the Huntley Sport. You can either put a Desert Eagle through the roof, open the sunroof and throw him to the tire, brake hard then accelerate, or push him off by driving fast. Soon, there will be an Annihilator chasing after you. It will wreck the van and flip it, so get out of the vehicle. Get Olivia out of there, too. You have 4 rounds left of your M4. Either kill the pilot or sniper. If you kill either one, the helicopter will explode and blow to pieces. Olivia is still out cold, and your only vehicle is now trashed so you must carry her back to your apartment. The police should be here soon, so get out of the area quickly. Any transportation that comes by should be taken. When you reach South Acres, Ray will get exhausted from walking for many hours. So the next thing that comes by will have to do. An Angels of Death biker will pass by, riding a Zombie. You can put a bullet in him and take the bike, simply press the enter/exit vehicle button, beat him with his helmet, or see if he can walk with a knife in his eye. Go back to your safehouse. Ray will take Olivia inside the room and put her on the sofa. While Ray is cleaning his Desert Eagle, he says "Better clean my shit, get some rest, and get ready for tomorrow. Been a long day". Mission Passed. Objectives *Go to the bar and see what Pete wants. *Go to the alley. *Threaten the Puerto Rican. Don't push him too hard, or he'll die. *Go to the hideout at Summerfield. *This is the address you got from the Puerto Rican, Olivia must be inside somewhere. *Kill the Puerto Ricans guarding the hideout. *Go inside. *Lunge at the guard. *Ask this guy where Olivia is at. *Go to the room. *Kill all the goons. *You have found Olivia, but she's still out cold, so it's time to get out of here. *Carry Olivia and head to the garage so you can get a escape vehicle. *Find the keys and take out anyone in your way. *Take out the watcher, and get the keys. *More guards have been alerted. Head to Pine Bridge. *Get you and Olivia out of the vehicle. *Kill the pilot or the sniper. *Get out of the area and go to South Acres. *Shoot the biker, hijack the bike, whack him with his helmet, or knife him. *Go back to your apartment. Trivia *After saving your game OR exiting and then entering your apartment, Olivia will not be on your sofa anymore.